headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors/K
Kadamba Simmons Kadamba Simmons played the role of a Farraday girl (a prostitute) in the 1996 horror film Mary Reilly. Katelyn Reed Katelyn Reed is a television actress who has Down syndrome. Her first work in television was playing young Adelaide Langdon in a 1978 flashback scene in the very first episode of the FX Network anthology series American Horror Story. She is the first character seen in the series. Katherine Willis Kathy Staff Kelly Rowland Kelly Rowland played the role of Kia Waterson in Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. Kenichiro Kawaji Kenichiro Kawaji is a Japanese film actor. He played the role of a young version of the creature known as Furankenshutain (or, Frankenstein) in the 1965 Toho Pictures release Frankenstein Conquers the World. This was 's first and, to date, only known professional film work. Kennedy Brice Played a child named Molly on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Kerry Condon Kerry Condon played a starving survivor (later turned walker) named Clara on AMC's The Walking Dead. Kevin Fry Kevin Fry, also known as Kevin Fry-Bowers, is a television actor. He played a Skilosh demon on the "Reprise" and "Epiphany" episodes of Angel. He played Ezekiel Stone's father on the "It's a Helluva Life" episode of Brimstone. He played a character named Turk on the "It Hurts Me Too" and "9 Crimes" episodes of True Blood. Kevin Galbraith Kevin Galbraith is a television actor. He has played the part of various walkers featured in different episodes of the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Kevin Hansen Kevin Hanen played a beer line guy in the 2003 horror film Freddy vs. Jason. Keye Luke Keye Luke was a Chinese film actor born in Guangzhou, China on June 18th, 1904. He played a surgeon in Invisible Agent in 1942. He was the voice dub for Hiroshi Koizumi in Godzilla Raids Again in 1955. He was the voiceover actor for the English translation of Rodan in 1956. He played the elderly grandfather Mister Wing in Gremlins. He played Lum Chen in the "Tattoo" episode of Friday the 13th: The Series. Keye reprised the role of Mister Wing in 1990 for Gremlins 2: The New Batch. Kim Collins Kim Collins played the role of an alligator poacher named Lee in the "Boy Parts" episode of American Horror Story: Coven. Kimberley Warnat Kimberley Warnat played a beer line girl in the 2003 horror film Freddy vs. Jason. Kira Durbin Played a wife on American Horror Story: Asylum. Kirk Acevedo Played Mitch Dolgen on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Kirsti Forbes Kôji Furuhata Kôji Furuhata is a Japanese film actor. He has only made two cinematic appearances. He played a character named Hiroshi in the French dramatic romance film L'amour à 20 ans, or, L'amour à vingt ans (translated as Love at 20). In 1965, he played the Japanese version of the Frankenstein Monster, colloquially referred to as "Furankenshutain" in the sci-fi/horror movie Furankenshutain tai chitei kaijû Baragon, which is translated into English as Frankenstein vs. Baragon. This has also been released as Frankenstein Conquers the World. Kristen Clayton Kristen Clayton played the creepy little girl on the bicycle in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Kurt Krause Kurt Krause played Charlie Taylor in the "Bitchcraft" episode of American Horror Story in 2013. He also played Roy in the 2014 film The Town That Dreaded Sundown. Kyle Labine Kyle Labine played the role of Bill Freeburg in Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. Kyla Kenedy Kyla Kenedy played the role of child zombie apocalypse survivor Mika Samuels on AMC's The Walking Dead. Kyle Burbank Played Kevin on American Horror Story: Asylum. Kyle Russell Clements Kyle Russell Clements, also credited as just Kyle Clements, played a character named McGinley on the "Coda" episode of The Walking Dead.